


个人卫生

by kristina251



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251
Summary: 遇见了一个洁癖+强迫症的家伙，可怜的诺伊尔应该怎么办？





	个人卫生

一

“停！站在那别动！”

刚刚走进酒店房间的Neuer仿佛感受到了杀气，而且是来自对方前锋的杀气。他下意识的带上身后的房门，集中精力，盯着冲自己飞奔过来的人影。

事实上他的感觉一点也没错，飞奔而来的这位的确是个前锋，而且是刚刚在去年的南非世界杯上夺得金靴的顶级前锋。此时这位前锋正拿着一套睡衣，一边跑近一边喋喋不休的表达刚下了飞机又坐完大巴满身都是外界细菌不冲个澡换身衣服再把原来的外衣全部洗了就没资格进入卧室睡觉的清洁理念。

Neuer在他的指示之下，被迫站在门厅脱掉全部外衣，眼瞅着Müller捏着鼻子一脸嫌弃的提着自己根本就没怎么出汗的外套扔进洗衣筐，然后又将自己赶进了浴室。在他进来之前Müller已经洗完了，但整间浴室除了水汽弥漫外，根本就不像有人洗过的样子，毛巾在毛巾架上挂的整整齐齐，洗发水、沐浴液、洁面乳、剃须膏排列的一丝不乱，地上和浴池里连头发丝也没见到一根。

在球场上即使面对Messi也毫无压力的Neuer突然觉得压力山大，他想起分房间时Lahm看着自己充满怜悯的目光，总算明白为什么刚才没人愿意跟Müller一间了，并不仅仅是因为太吵。

愿上帝保佑俱乐部新人吧。Neuer洗完澡，边蹲在浴室里打扫战场边祈祷着，丝毫没空注意隔三差五就从卧室摸过来看一眼的Müller。

 

二

几轮客场比赛之后，队友们惊讶的发现，他们居然没有等来Neuer的暴走，甚至连牢骚都没听到过。以Schweinsteiger和Ribery为首的的多名队友为此专门开会讨论，但讨论了半天也没研究出来到底是Müller看在新人的面子上收敛了洁癖没有欺负他，还是Neuer居然天赋异禀能容忍Müller这样的一代奇葩。

“我觉得问题出在Manu身上。”Gomez坚持己见，“我刚来那会，Thomas才几岁，一个刚从二队升上来没半个赛季的小家伙，也没见他少折腾人了，逼着我洗了多少衣服哟……”

“那你还想带他回家？”Schweinsteiger觉得他大概是发烧了，伸手摸了下他的额头，被一掌拍掉。

“你傻啊，就他那个洁癖加强迫症的毛病，我那女友不在没人收拾的屋子不就有救了吗。到时候我只推洗衣服忙不过来，剩下的~~”Gomez嘿嘿直笑。

 

几个月后，万众期盼的“新门神Neuer忍无可忍暴揍洁癖室友Thomas”的戏码还是没有上演，一群曾经让Müller折磨过的队友们个个心急如焚，抓耳挠腮。Schweinsteiger甚至冒着被鄙视的风险跑去请教了个小气场大的队长，结果果然惨遭鄙视。

Lahm的理由倒也成立：好容易有个人可以接受和Thomas同房间了，你们要是给挑拨走了，回头我把你们中的某一个再安排过去？

Schweinsteiger嘿嘿嘿的干笑了半天，跑了。

 

三

按照Müller的理论：作为一名受过教育的德国公民，保持个人良好的卫生习惯难道不是必要的吗？

Neuer无言以对，只好乖乖的学着他的样子，外衣绝不进卧房，睡衣绝不出客厅，洗手不少于三遍，等等。

其实有很多事，习惯了也就好了。比如回到房间后马上把出门的衣服脱下挂上衣架，然后一丝不苟的洗上几遍手，换好干净裤子，再坐到沙发上慢慢休息。起码这一趟流程走下来，可以少听多少唠叨不是吗？

比如把各类洗浴用品按照使用次序一字排开，再把毛巾也叠整齐按专门位置放好，起码这样看起来干净爽快，自己拿起来也方便不是吗？

不管其他人怎么想，至少几个月后，Neuer已经开始有点乐此不疲了。

虽然还是常常会遭到Müller的嫌弃，比如……

“这谁的袜子……Manu！你居然把袜子扔到床上！你知道你袜子上有多少汗吗？你知道汗液里有多少细菌吗？你知道……”

Neuer用出击的速度飞奔过来，拎起袜子扔到了指定地点，又麻利的继续收拾自己的换洗衣服。

“你刚刚拿了袜子的手就去收拾内衣？哦天呐你到底是怎么活到这么大的……”

 

四

但是，他的队友们可不是这么看的。

某天晚餐时分，Neuer和Müller坐在一起吃饭，两人都是右利手，本来没什么问题，但Müller吃到一半突然拿起手机不知道干些什么，为了方便边喝边打字，顺手就把水杯换到了左侧。结果坐他左边的Neuer一个没注意，就拿错了，直接喝了一口，还留了个沾着Nutella的唇印。

坐在桌子另一侧的两位队长对视一眼，暗叫一声不妙，按照Müller的脾气，那还不得当场把杯子扔了换一杯新的，再给Neuer上一堂餐桌礼仪外加清洁卫生课啊，Neuer要糟糕了。

出乎他俩意料的是，Müller将杯子换回右手，很淡定的喝了一口，又叉了一块猪肘扔进嘴里，接着折腾手机。

Schweinsteiger觉得自己下巴要掉了。他凑到Lahm身边，悄悄咬耳朵：“Thomas不会是没注意到吧？”

“不可能。”Lahm扫了对面两人一眼，Neuer还在大吃特吃，“Manu才是没注意到。至于Thomas，你没觉得他喝水的时候刻意把杯子转了个方向，并且再也没有把杯子换到左边了？”

“上帝啊，这不公平。”Schweinsteiger痛心疾首，“就算Manu刚来的时候Thomas不想太欺负新人，这都快一个赛季了，新人也变旧人了，Manu也太幸福了吧！我们当年怎么没这么好待遇呢？”

“你冬歇期就转会去沙尔克，夏季再转回来，说不定也能享受到这个待遇呢？”Lahm看着对面两人，不置可否。

“这个嘛……”Schweinsteiger叉了一块猪肘，想了一会，“去科隆行吗？”

“科隆买不起你。”Lahm丢给他一个白眼，“你就不能往好的方面想想？万一是Thomas受到Manu的感化，洁癖没有原来这么严重了呢？”

 

“我说，你小子成长了，居然知道不用你那堆臭毛病欺负新人了。”趁着取餐的工夫，Schweinsteiger挪到Müller身边，拍了拍他的肩，“还是说你的毛病终于治好了？”

Müller斜眼看了看他收回的手，皱起眉头：“你刚刚吃完猪肘擦手了吗？”

 

五

欧冠冠军！我们是欧冠冠军！

Neuer兴奋的满场飞奔，从三亚王到三冠王，这种体会毕竟不是每个人都有的。

没跑两圈，他的目光就被坐在一边的一个红色身影吸引住了。那个瘦瘦的家伙，那个在任何局面都毫不畏惧的家伙，那个去年输掉决赛后给全队发鼓劲短信的家伙，此刻正坐在一旁，不停的擦着眼睛。他的双眼已经红肿，泪水还在不断的涌出来。

“嘿，Thomas。”Neuer走过去，抱着自己的队友，“我们赢了。”

Müller点了两下头，没有说话。极度喧嚣的球场里，Neuer还是清晰的听到了他抽泣的声音。

看着Müller的眼泪，Neuer感觉心里好像被轻轻划了一刀，有一种温和的酸痛，又带着一点点隐秘的兴奋。他捧着Müller的脑袋，想帮他擦去泪水。

Müller的头稍微偏了一下，躲开Neuer的手，自己抹了一把脸，低声说了句：“手套。”

“呃……”Neuer赶紧把满是草屑泥土的手套摘了下来扔到一边，又看了看自己还残留了汗湿的手掌，尴尬的笑了一下，将双手收回。

“你这双手套能送给我吗？”Müller擦干眼泪，将一边的手套拿起。

“行，当然行，你拿去吧。”Neuer在心里为那双可能要经过三七二十一道消毒清洁工序的手套默默的祈祷起来。

 

六

领奖台上，Müller依然情绪不高，看着队友们将奖杯传来递去，也没什么特别的反应，只是站在队伍后面安安静静的看着。

“你不会是嫌弃那杯子被这么多人又亲又摸的，太不干净了吧？”Neuer不知道什么时候站到了他的身边。

“我怎么敢。”Müller忍不住笑了一下，“我要是敢这么说，马上能被其它球队的人打死。”

“那你干嘛不去拿着玩玩？”

“你不也没去吗？”

“我啊……”身边的欢呼声一阵高过一阵，Neuer不得不将嘴唇凑到Müller耳边才能确保他听见，“刚刚可能已经有过一个将奖杯举到最低高度的纪录了，你想不想再来一个将奖杯举到最高高度的纪录？”

Müller这回真笑了：“这话让Philipp听见，你就死了。不过后面这个纪录我有点兴趣，要怎么弄？”

Neuer指着自己肩膀：“纪录倒不难，只是我还没来得及冲澡，衣服上不见得比手套干净，所以……”

Müller看着他，就好像看着一个傻瓜，犹豫了一下，还是把“眼泪是有弱碱性的我刚刚是怕伤着你手套”这句话咽了回去，微笑着双手搭上Neuer的肩膀，轻轻往下按了按。

Neuer顺从的蹲了下去。

 

七

“我终于明白了。”Schweinsteiger倒在Neuer床上，看着Neuer把他的鞋子放到指定地点摆好，就好像看见了Müller的一个加大号的影子，“他喜欢你。”

Neuer手一抖，差点把拖鞋扔到桌子上：“谁？”

“Thomas呗，还能是谁。”Schweinsteiger恨铁不成钢的白了他一眼。

“这……为什么这么说？”Neuer也不知道自己现在是个什么心情，或许可以算作三分匪夷所思，掺了两分不明觉厉，加上四分何以见得，外带一分上帝保佑。

“别的例子太多，就不说了。但他毛病那么多的一个人，平时几乎不怎么和人换球衣，换了也几乎不穿……好吧上次在意大利那是意外。”Schweinsteiger赶紧补了一句，同时为那件无辜中枪的球衣默哀了一秒钟，“我们平时个个被他嫌弃的不行，可他戴你的手套的时候却眼也不眨一下！你那可是原味啊！”

“那也可能是他比较迷信？我记得他上次还给我说我戴过的有什么好运来着……”

“你就听他胡扯吧，他自己就够好运了，还要你的干嘛。”Schweinsteiger从床上蹦起来，拍拍Neuer肩膀，“有空你也劝劝他，咱们队里有他一个就够受了，可别把你也练出毛病了。”

Neuer被他说的有点晕，半天没缓过劲。听起来倒是煞有介事，毕竟Schweinsteiger是旁观者清，可是自己无论怎么回忆，都觉得Müller对自己始终一副万分嫌弃的样子，那么到底是什么意思呢？

 

八

幸好，老天没让Neuer犹豫太久。

转眼就到了超级杯，拜仁对阵切尔西，一年前的欧冠决赛重现，而且同样进入了点球大战。

幸好这次一模一样的结局没有再度上演，最后关头，Neuer扑出了Lukaku的点球，5-4，拜仁惊险获胜。

但两位门将的发挥都是出色的，出于同行相惜，Neuer主动过去向Cech握手致意，双方都是当世最好的门将之一，这毫无疑问。

然而两人的手还没握上，旁边突然闪出一个人影，捧着Neuer的脸“叭”的亲了一口，抹了抹嘴，一脸深藏功与名的背着手走了。

Neuer觉得自己的心脏都要停跳了，前一阵Schweinsteiger那句“他喜欢你”从记忆深处窜了出来，霸占了他脑海中的头版头条。但脸上却不敢表现出半分变化，带着有些僵了的微笑握上了Cech的手。

“这没什么，兄弟。”Cech看出Neuer有点尴尬，以为他不好意思“我们两个队长干过的出格的瞎眼的事儿太多了，习惯就好。”

Neuer冲他笑笑，飞一般的走开了，脑子里翻江倒海：Thomas喜欢自己这事就算可以确定了，但他亲完还抹嘴是几个意思？这是嫌弃啊还是嫌弃啊？那自己要怎么办？

 

九

“那个，Thomas……”好容易结束了晚上的狂欢酒会，两人回到酒店房间，Müller自然第一件事就是洗澡换衣服。等他走出浴室，Neuer想起赛后那事，决定还是问个明白。

“换衣服，洗澡去，你看你这一身酒气，离卧室远点，不然还让人怎么睡觉了？有话出来再说。”

好吧，第一轮问话行动就此被扼杀在了摇篮中。Neuer拿着睡衣，悻悻的往浴室走去。

用了小半瓶沐浴露，又刷了两遍牙，Neuer终于100%确定身上没有酒味了，如遇大赦般的溜进了卧室。Müller正坐在床上看电视，见他进来，冲他笑了笑。

Neuer仿佛收到了某种信号：“那个，我能坐到这里吗？”他指指Müller的床。

Müller上下扫了他一眼，欣然点头。诺伊尔感觉自己仿佛刚刚经过的是X光机扫描仪。

扑点球和踢点球也没有这么紧张啊，小子。Neuer看着Müller的眼睛，不断在心里告诫自己，这可不是你风格，别废话，直白点。

“你到底要说什么？”Müller等了半天也不见Neuer开口，不解的望着他。

Neuer把心一横，将组织的差不多了的语言统统扔到一边，直接凑上去，单手托起Müller的脑袋，将嘴唇凑到Müller的唇上，轻柔而坚定的吻了下去。

“嗯？”Müller轻轻的挣了一下，伸手推了Neuer胸口一把。Neuer以为他不愿意，赶紧松开手，退到自己床上坐下，忙不迭的道歉。

 

十

Müller揉揉后脑勺：“脑袋撞到墙了。”

Neuer尴尬的无以复加，正不知道说什么，突然间灵光一闪：Müller的意思是把他脑袋撞疼了，并不是对亲吻这件事做出了负面评价，也就是说……“你不反对我吻你？”

Müller莫名其妙的看了他一眼：“你喜欢的人吻你，你会反对吗？”

Neuer万料不到他如此单刀直入，脑子里的某根电路因为承载了过大的信息量而瞬间烧毁，整个人差点从床上滑了下去：“你你你是说我我我……”

“干嘛这么惊讶。”Müller不满的看着他，“之前我亲你的时候你不也没反对吗。”

“可可可是……”Neuer一咬牙，总算将语言功能又找了回来，“你什么时候知道我喜欢你的？”

Müller斜眼看着天花板，想了一会：“忘了，挺早的吧。难道你不知道？”

“上帝啊。”Neuer想拿脑袋撞床板，心里大骂自己为什么不早点听Schweinsteiger的话，“我一直以为你嫌弃我！”

“嫌弃你？”Müller看他一眼，明白过来，“哦，你是说那些事？”他指了指浴室方向，Neuer点点头。

“我觉得吧，这两件事，应该不矛盾。”Müller用手托着下巴，“比如你现在，最好去把袜子洗一下，味道这里都闻到了。”

Neuer摇摇晃晃走到门口，突然清醒过来，不甘心的情绪涌起，显然大脑里的电力公司经过紧急抢修，将断路的地方接了回去。搞了半天，自己像个傻瓜一样浪费了这么久的时间？他回头看了一眼Müller，后者正拿起遥控器换台，仿佛刚才的事就像呼吸般自然，一点儿也不值得惊讶。

Neuer突然猛地关上门，腾空跃起，拿出飞身扑救的本事，端端正正、稳稳当当地将Müller扑倒在床上，脑袋抵着他的额头，不服气的问道：“那你干嘛不早点跟我说？”

Müller嗤的一笑：“我哪儿知道你这么笨？”

遭到鄙视的Neuer悲愤交加，整个人狠狠的压了下去。

 

十一

“嘿，Thomas！”Neuer一直跟在Müller身后，看到他终于和Alonso长篇大论的说完，才找了个空招呼了一声。

下一秒，他感觉自己前进的脚步被Müller拦住，腰也被对方双手环绕，熟悉的呼吸在肩头拂过。

更令Neuer惊讶不已的是，一个吻落在了自己锁骨下方，轻轻的，细细的。

呃……Neuer浑身一僵，立马脑补了Müller接下来对自己浑身臭汗的花式嫌弃。

“嘿，我还没冲澡呢。”他在Müller耳边轻轻说着，一边祈祷对方只是回头的时候嘴唇不小心撞了上来。

Müller没有搭理他，也没有停止这个吻，反而将他的腰搂紧了些。他薄薄的嘴唇带来柔和的触感，顺着Neuer的每一根神经传导到他的全身，由于比赛大胜而带来的进行曲节奏的心跳都仿佛因为这一份柔和而减慢了节拍，变成了慢三华尔兹。但Neuer随即怀疑是不是自己出现了错觉，因为他分明感到自己的心脏正用RAP的节奏警告自己的大脑：也许这小子只是在撒娇，目的是为了要你刚才的手套或是球衣呢？

“咳，Thomas，我的手套刚刚给他们拿回去了，如果你想要的话……”

Müller依旧没有答话，只是放在Neuer腰后的手臂顺着他健硕的背部肌肉线条缓缓上移，在Neuer的背上掐了一把。

Neuer突然明白了。

Müller没有别的意思，也不是想要什么，这个刚刚刷出帽子戏法，进球数比自己扑救数还多的家伙就只是想吻自己一下而已。

他觉得心里好像被什么柔软的东西包住了，像在云端飘来飘去，又好像刚吃下一罐Nutella，整个人都是甜甜的。他伸出双臂，绕过Müller的肩膀，抱住他的脑袋，揉了两下还带着汗液湿气的头发。

“远道而来的球迷们在喊你呢，本场比赛的英雄不去给他们致意吗？”面对欢呼的球迷，面对即将走过来的队友，Neuer将嘴凑到Müller耳边，轻轻的触碰他的耳垂，声音压到最低，“晚上又不是不回宾馆，你急什么。”

Müller一把推开他，熟练的抹抹嘴，跑到队伍最前面冲着球迷挥手致意去了。

哎呀，还是被嫌弃了啊……Neuer努力控制自己的嘴不要咧的跟前面的某个家伙一样大，跟着走了过去。


End file.
